


Flower Family

by AkaRin_Na



Series: Fiore Famiglia (Flower Family) [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, royal family au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaRin_Na/pseuds/AkaRin_Na
Summary: Anak-anak yang dianugerahi "aroma" bunga, balai bunga, kebangsawanan, dan segala tentang seni, akankah selamanya dalam kedamaian?
Series: Fiore Famiglia (Flower Family) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546519
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Adopsi

**Author's Note:**

> -Mungkin disini akan ada beberapa yang bukan aslinya merupakan keluarga, tapi saya jadikan keluarga disini  
-AU berbasis kerajaan dan keluarga  
-Part 1: main story  
-Part 2: side story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuya sudah terbiasa hidup dengan memahami bahwa dia tidak punya keluarga, hingga seorang perempuan mengadopsi dirinya.

Orang mungkin akan bertanya-tanya mengapa justru perempuan ini yang mengadopsi Sakuya, toh umurnya juga tidak jauh dari anak itu. Meski begitu, Sakuya tidak bertanya macam-macam. Orang-orang panti memperingatkan untuk berhati-hati terhadap perempuan mencurigakan itu, namun Sakuya tetaplah anak berhati baik yang selalu berpikir positif. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa mungkin saja perempuan itu membutuhkan seorang adik, dan Sakuya bersyukur dialah yang dipilih menempati posisi itu. Benar saja, Izumi mengadopsi Sakuya sebagai adiknya. Di rumah sederhana itu hanya ada Izumi yang memperlakukan Sakuya dengan baik. Yah..., meskipun Sakuya jadi harus makan kare tiga kali sehari setiap hari karena kakak angkatnya itu suka sekali membuat varian kare yang bermacam-macam.

Suatu hari Izumi memancing Sakuya untuk bertanya soal apapun tentang keluarga itu.

“Kurasa aku tidak akan bertanya tentang itu jika Izumi-san tidak nyaman.” Jawabnya dengan mata yang polos. Anak ini, semakin lama Izumi memperhatikannya, semakin dia tidak bisa berhenti merasa untuk melindungi dirinya.

“Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menceritakannya. Nyaman atau tidak, hal ini harus segera kamu ketahui.” Balas Izumi. Dia menghela napas, mengenyahkan perasaan sakit namun nostalgia yang ia rasakan akibat satu orang yang dulu merupakan anggota keluarganya. “Ayahku dulu adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan raja sebelum periode ini.”

Sakuya terlihat sedikit terkejut karena keluarga ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti itu, malah cenderung seperti rakyat biasa, tapi dia memilih untuk tetap diam dan membiarkan Izumi melanjutkan.

“Ayahku menghilang 19 tahun lalu setelah kembali dari panti tempat kamu tinggal.”

Sakuya menahan napas. “Turut berduka mendengarnya.”

“Panti itu dan rumah ini tetap aman, mungkin itu tanda bahwa ayahku masih ada. Dia mungkin masih melindungiku dan..., melindungimu.” Ungkap Izumi hati-hati.

“Eh?”


	2. Stempel Bunga Violet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bagi Sakuya, ibu kota adalah sebuah kemewahan tersendiri. Layaknya mimpi, sebuah stempel bunga Violet mengantar dirinya ke tempat itu, memperkenalkan tentang apa yang seharusnya tidak diketahui oleh sembarang orang.

Setelah semua hal yang diceritakan oleh Izumi, Sakuya sedikit tidak bisa percaya bahwa di kerajaan ini dia masih memiliki keluarga kandung. Izumi sendiri mengatakan padanya bahwa ia boleh marah karena adopsi itu hanyalah alibi untuk mengirim Sakuya ke takdirnya. Meski demikian, ia tetap menganggap perempuan itu sebagai kakak, karena ia tahu berapa besar pengorbanan keluarga itu untuk dirinya.

Sesuai instruksi, Sakuya bertolak dari Balai Bunga, tempat dimana Izumi tinggal. Bersamanya sebuah surat yang tertera stempel dari sebuah keluarga bangsawan, dan ia harus bisa masuk ke dalam ibu kota secara eksklusif dengan itu. Kabarnya ibu kota memiliki pengawasan yang sangat ketat, namun dengan surat ini seharusnya dia bisa masuk dengan leluasa meski Sakuya sendiri tak pernah mendengar apapun soal tempat itu.

“Maaf, saya diundang untuk masuk ke ibu kota...” kata Sakuya gugup. Penjaga gerbang timur saling berpandangan tak mengerti, hingga akhirnya anak itu menunjukkan surat berstempel bunga Violet dari tasnya.

Satu dari para penjaga itu kemudian beranjak pergi dan kembali dengan membawa seseorang berkacamata bulat.

“Saya Chikage, utusan dari keluarga bangsawan Violet yang menguasai gerbang timur ini. Saya akan mengantar anda ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh Tuan. Silakan ikuti saya.” Kata orang itu tersenyum sambil menelusuri Sakuya dari atas hingga bawah. Anak berambut merah itu mengikuti tanpa bertanya apapun. Chikage hanya tersenyum tipis, menyadari bahwa mungkin saja ia akan menyukai bagaimana anak ini akan bertindak. Tidak bertanya yang tidak seharusnya dengan mudah ditanyakan di sembarang tempat, meskipun terlalu polos untuk mengikuti orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenal.

Tempat yang dimaksud terlihat seperti villa sewaan.

Di sebuah ruang pribadi, Sakuya disambut oleh seorang bangsawan rupawan. “Selamat datang, Sakuya. Silakan duduk.”

Sakuya duduk dengan gugup. Keadaannya berbeda sekali dengan apa yang ada di sekitar Balai Bunga maupun pantinya. Bahkan sebenarnya anak itu sangat kagum dengan apapun yang ada di ibu kota, namun di depan bangsawan..., sepertinya dia harus menahan diri.

Bangsawan itu tersenyum tipis pada Chikage, menunjukkan sedikit gerakan tangan untuk menyuruh lelaki itu pergi. Chikage tampak kesal, tapi kemudian dia menghela napas dan menghormat sok formal dan segera pergi dari ruangan itu. Bersama Chikage, seluruh pelayan yang ada di ruangan itu kemudian pergi.

“Namaku Itaru, mantan pewaris keluarga Violet.” Kata bangsawan itu memperkenalkan diri.

Sakuya memilih untuk tidak bertanya tentang maksud dari “mantan pewaris” itu. “Saya Sakuya, adik angkat Izumi-san. Kakak saya itu menuntun saya kemari untuk mengetahui segalanya tentang identitas saya. Mohon bantuannya!”

“Oh? Izumi-san akhirnya mengadopsimu sebagai adik, ya?” balas Itaru sambil tertawa lepas. Kini Sakuya mengerti bahwa bangsawan juga bisa melepas aturan-aturan tata krama yang mengikat mereka, juga fakta bahwa Itaru dan Izumi memiliki hubungan yang dekat. Mungkin saja mengadopsi bukanlah cara yang awalnya direncanakan untuk mengeluarkan Sakuya dari panti, karena itulah Itaru terlihat merasa itu konyol sekali.

“Baiklah, langsung saja ke intinya.” Kata Itaru sambil membuka gulungan dokumen dan menunjukkannya pada Sakuya.

Gulungan itu berstempel bunga Sakura dan berisi garis keturunan keluarga Sakura serta beberapa lambang bunga lainnya.

“Di kerajaan ini, pewaris adalah anak laki-laki yang paling tua dari sebuah keluarga. Pewaris ganda tidak diperbolehkan, oleh karena itu kehadiran anak kembar laki-laki merupakan suatu hal yang tabu. Selain itu, ada alasan mengapa bangsawan-bangsawan di kerajaan ini memiliki motif bunga masing-masing. Konon, motif itu berasal dari aroma bunga yang menguar dari para pewaris sah mereka.” Jelas Itaru.

Mata Sakuya terpaku pada tempat dimana Itaru menaruh jari-jarinya. Ia menatap motif Violet dan Sakura secara bergantian. Tak ada satupun dari kata-kata Itaru yang dapat ia mengerti. Meski demikian, ia tahu bahwa keluarga dengan motif Sakura itu pasti keluarga Raja. Meski berasal di daerah terpencil pun, motif itu berada dimanapun sebagai motif kebanggaan kerajaan ini.

“Sakuya, apa kau pernah mencium aroma bunga dari orang lain? Setidaknya setelah memasuki ibu kota?” tanya Itaru tiba-tiba.

Sakuya menggeleng. “Ini baru pertama kalinya saya tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang menakjubkan seperti itu.”

Itaru terlihat sedikit kecewa. “Memang itu semua hanyalah kabar yang simpang siur dari dahulu kala, tapi sebenarnya memang ada orang yang bisa mencium aroma itu.”

Sakuya terlihat takjub. “Itu hebat sekali!”

Itaru kemudian menunjuk potret raja pada periode ini pada gulungan itu. Raja yang masih sangat muda dengan rambut merah yang membara. Kabarnya ia terpaksa naik tahta karena tiba-tiba saja raja yang terdahulu meninggal tanpa diketahui penyebabnya. Baru kali ini Sakuya melihat paras dari penguasa kerajaan ini.

“Bagaimana, Sakuya? Merasa familiar?”

Sakuya hanya terdiam dan menatap lekat potret itu.

Itaru menghela napas, kemudian menatap Sakuya dalam-dalam dan berbisik dekat telinganya. “Ini mungkin rahasia yang bahkan tidak diketahui sang Raja, tapi kau memiliki aroma bunga Sakura yang sangat kuat.”

Sakuya hanya mengerjap tidak mengerti. “Itaru-san, apa maksudnya?”

“Aku memiliki kemampuan untuk mencium aroma bunga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Staff untuk chapter ini:  
Co-writer: @akifidaa (twitter)  
Proofreaders: @kale_doskop dan @Baka_Mugi (twitter)


	3. Misi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itaru memberikan sebuah misi kepada Sakuya untuk membuktikan dugaannya pada kemampuan yang seharusnya melekat pada aroma bunga Sakura. Bisakah Sakuya menyelesaikannya dengan baik?

Akhir-akhir ini Sakuya tidak keluar dari villa sewaan Itaru sama sekali. Hampir setiap saat ia ditemani oleh Chikage. Fakta bahwa Sakuya mempunyai kembaran yang bahkan merupakan Sang Raja pada periode ini membuat suasana terasa sangat tegang. Apalagi, Itaru mengakui bahwa anak itu memiliki aroma bunga Sakura yang sangat kuat hingga dapat dipastikan bahwa sang Raja sama sekali tidak mendapatkan sisa dari aroma itu.

Seseorang memalsukan identitas sang Raja sebagai anak tertua.

Chikage setiap hari memberikan sedikit demi sedikit pengetahuan yang perlu Sakuya dapat. Pengetahuan tentang ibu kota, maupun hal-hal genting yang akan terjadi jika identitas Sakuya terungkap. Namun, Sakuya selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan tiap kali Chikage menyinggung soal identitasnya.

“Chikage-san, apa tidak lebih baik jika aku tetap di panti saja?”

Chikage memandang anak itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. “Apa kau tidak mau menerima takdirmu?”

Sakuya menunduk. “Bukan begitu..., kurasa tidak akan ada konflik jika aku tetap berada di panti itu, tetap tersembunyi. Lagipula…, bagaimana nasib Yang Mulia—adikku nantinya?”

Chikage melempar koin di depan Sakuya, lalu memperlihatkan sisi apa yang diperlihatkan dari koin itu. “Kita semua tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Misalnya saja sisi koin ini menunjukkan bahwa kau akan tetap menuruti rencana Tuan Itaru untuk mendapatkan kembali hakmu meski ada beberapa yang harus dikorbankan. Sisi koin yang satunya bisa saja lebih buruk.”

Mata Sakuya melebar, bergetar akan kemungkinan apa yang akan dijelaskan oleh Chikage. Baginya, seluruh konflik yang diprediksi akan terjadi padanya merupakan hal yang mengerikan. Apa ada yang lebih dari itu? “Chikage-san, apa maksudnya?”

“Dalang dari konspirasi ini tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup. Aku yakin dia masih terus mencari keberadaanmu sampai sekarang. Selain itu, apa kau tahu apa akibatnya jika sebuah keluarga tidak dipimpin oleh pewaris sah yang memiliki aroma bunga?” tanya Chikage dengan serius.

“Tidak ada hubungannya…, bukan?” jawab Sakuya ragu-ragu.

“Mereka yang memiliki aroma bunga merupakan orang-orang yang dianugerahi kemampuan untuk menjaga suatu keluarga tetap utuh, atau setidaknya tidak hancur. Jika bukan mereka yang memimpin, maka keluarga itu akan hancur. Setelah kehancuran itu, jika ada saudara kandung dari sang pewaris dapat menyelamatkan diri, maka ada kemungkinan yang sangat langka. Orang itu…, akan mendapat aroma bunga yang sangat berbeda dari keluarga aslinya, dan harus membangun keluarga baru dengan itu. Jika aroma itu tidak muncul, maka…”

Chikage menghela napas dan memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sakuya mengerjap sesekali, mengatur napas pelan-pelan. “Orang itu…, dengan kata lain, adikku akan ikut dalam kehancuran itu?”

Chikage mengangguk. “Aku sudah pernah melihat sebuah keluarga hancur karena pewaris sahnya tiada, dan aku percaya itu adalah sebuah konspirasi.” lelaki itu berbicara seolah dia sendiri yang pernah mengalami hal itu. Sakuya juga sempat curiga bahwa Chikage memiliki darah bangsawan, tapi selalu urung untuk menanyakannya.

“Karena itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi lagi.”  
***  
Itaru akhirnya mengizinkan Sakuya untuk keluar dari villa, tentu saja dengan didampingi Chikage. “Apa saya tidak perlu menyamar, Itaru-san?”

Itaru menggeleng dan tersenyum. “Tidak perlu. Kali ini kau datang untuk membantu seseorang. Kehadiran senp—maksudku Chikage, akan menyembunyikan aromamu, jadi kau tinggal kenakan ini.”

Itaru memasangkan syal di leher Sakuya dan memasangnya sebagai tudung, memberi isyarat bahwa dia bisa membuka tudung itu jika keadaan terlihat aman. Bangsawan itu kemudian meminta maaf karena Sakuya harus berjalan kaki kesana agar tidak dicurigai.

Sakuya tersenyum lebar. “Tidak apa-apa, Itaru-san! Saya sudah terbiasa berjalan jauh, jadi jangan khawatir!”

Itaru dan Chikage berpandangan seakan memberi tanda untuk mengajarkan sesuatu yang lain pada Sakuya. “Mulai hari ini, tidak perlu berbicara dengan sopan padaku. Lagipula…, Anda adalah raja kami yang sebenarnya. Kami bersumpah setia pada Anda.”  
***  
Sepanjang perjalanan, Chikage menceritakan soal misi yang diberikan untuk Sakuya kali ini. Itaru yakin bahwa hal tersebut hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Sakuya, dan itulah mengapa dia memiliki aroma bunga Sakura yang kuat. Dia punya kemampuan yang besar untuk menjadi Raja, dan hal itu ingin Itaru buktikan lewat misi ini. Selain itu, akan ada kejutan lain di tempat itu, namun Chikage tidak memberi tahu detail dari kejutan itu.

“Berusahalah sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terkejut.” hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh Chikage.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah yang terlihat seperti rumah penduduk biasa. Chikage kemudian mengetuk pintu dan dari dalam, seorang laki-laki berbadan besar dan berambut ungu membuka pintu. Parasnya sedikit menyeramkan tapi Sakuya merasa dia bukanlah orang jahat.

“Selamat pagi, saya Chikage, orang yang kemarin menawarkan bantuan untuk Kumon. Ini Sakuya, orang yang saya bicarakan kemarin.” ucap Chikage ramah.

Orang itu mempersilakan mereka masuk dan langsung mengarahkan ke kamar Kumon, adiknya. Chikage dapat melihat bahwa keadaan anak itu sama sekali tidak membaik. Lelaki berkacamata itu juga dapat melihat adanya tanda-tanda bahwa anak ini juga diberi obat, namun sepertinya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Demamnya tetap tinggi.

Sakuya melepas tudungnya, meremasnya, dan pelan-pelan membetulkan posisinya sebagai syal. Kumon nampak begitu kesakitan dalam tidurnya. Panasnya juga benar-benar tinggi. Apa yang Itaru harapkan dari Sakuya untuk menyerahkan tugas seperti ini padanya?

Orang tua Kumon nampak terkejut begitu melihat Sakuya melepas tudungnya. Tanpa menyadari hal itu, Sakuya tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatap orang tua Kumon dengan serius. Dia tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan misi ini sendirian. “Selagi Kumon belum bangun, izinkan saya berkeliling untuk mencari solusinya.”

Orang tua Kumon yang melihat mata Sakuya kemudian sedikit melepas rasa tegang yang sesaat lalu menghampiri mereka. Sakuya bukanlah orang yang mereka kira. “Apa adik dan tuan tidak mau beristirahat dulu? Sesuai perjanjian, kami telah setuju untuk menampung anda berdua di sini hingga Kumon sembuh, jadi kami juga sudah menyiapkan kamar…”

Sakuya tersenyum dan menggeleng lembut. “Saya rasa akan lebih cepat seperti ini. Saya tidak tega melihat Kumon seperti ini.”

Sakuya langsung menuju lapangan yang diceritakan oleh Chikage. Jika ia benar, maka Kumon pasti memiliki teman di sekitar tempat ini. Lagipula, permainan lempar tangkap juga tidak mungkin dilakukan sendirian. Sayangnya, lapangan itu sangat ramai oleh anak-anak yang berlatih hingga Sakuya tidak tahu tim mana yang merupakan rekan Kumon. Semuanya terlihat gelisah, tidak jelas tim mana yang kehilangan satu orang pemain, karena sebentar lagi akan ada perlombaan lempar tangkap di desa ini.

Chikage menunjuk suatu tim. “Sakuya, aku mendengar mereka berbisik soal Kumon.”

Sedikit mengejutkan karena Sakuya tidak mendengar apapun, tapi sebagai bawahan Itaru, Chikage mungkin sudah lihai tentang hal ini. “Permisi, apakah kalian teman dari Kumon?”

Mereka mengangguk. “Apa kamu tahu Kumon ada dimana?”

Sakuya tersenyum dan mengangguk. “Dia sedang kesulitan di rumah, maukah kalian membantunya?”  
***  
Kumon belum sepenuhnya pulih ketika perlombaan itu terjadi, namun keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik. Dengan dukungan dari kelima temannya, Kumon akhirnya bisa mengikuti lomba itu. Demamnya juga sudah turun, meski kadang-kadang muncul. Sepertinya itu tidak terlalu mengganggu performanya.

“Sakuya, terima kasih! Rasanya Kumon tidak akan bisa ikut tanpa Sakuya! Ini, hadiah dariku,” ucap salah satu teman Kumon sambil memberikan sebuah benda berbentuk segitiga. Namanya Misumi, dia sedang berada di bangku cadangan menggantikan Kumon. “Sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika Sakuya memandu kami suatu saat nanti!”

Sakuya sedikit terkejut akan hal itu. Misumi tidak mungkin tahu soal identitasnya, ataukah ini kejutan yang dimaksud oleh Itaru dan Chikage? Untuk memastikannya, Sakuya kemudian melirik lelaki berkacamata itu, tapi dia menggeleng. Chikage pun nampak terkejut dengan itu. Mungkin saja Misumi hanya kebetulan berbicara seperti itu, karena salah satu kemampuan yang mungkin saja dibawa oleh aroma bunga Sakura ini adalah kemampuan untuk memimpin.

Sakuya menerima benda segitiga itu. “Terima kasih, Misumi-san! Setelah tugasku disini selesai, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi.”

Terdengar sorakan penonton. Kumon bersama teman-temannya bergegas berlari menuju bangku cadangan dengan mata sembab dan memeluk Sakuya dan Misumi. Tiba-tiba, tempat yang sempit itu diisi oleh banyak orang.

“Sakuya-san! Kami menang!” ucap Kumon terisak dan sulit untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Te-terima kasih banyak…, atas seluruh bantuannya…, Sakuya-san!”  
***  
Tugas Sakuya telah usai, kini saatnya ia kembali. Kumon sudah sehat kembali. Sakuya pun telah menitipkan beberapa pesannya pada teman-teman Kumon, untuk saling menjaga satu sama lain. Siang itu, Sakuya dan Chikage pamit hanya pada Kumon dan orang tuanya. Nampaknya Juza memang benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan sekolah untuk saat ini.  
Sakuya teringat tentang “kejutan” yang dibicarakan oleh Chikage di awal misi ini. Anak itu sedikit melirik pada Chikage sebelum berdiri untuk bertolak dari tempat ini, namun laki-laki itu nampak tenang saja. Mungkinkah Sakuya melewatkan momen dimana “kejutan” itu berada?

Tok, tok.

“Biar saya saja yang membuka pintunya.” Ucap Sakuya sambil bertolak ke daun pintu. Lagipula, dia juga akan keluar, jadi sekalian saja ia membukakan pintu untuk tamu itu.

Sakuya mematung ketika melihat wujud dari tamu itu, begitu pula sang tamu.

“S-silakan masuk.” Kata Sakuya gugup. Chikage sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa kemampuan sandiwara Sakuya sangatlah buruk, suatu hal yang sangat tidak disangka dari seorang raja.

Sebaliknya, sang tamu jelas-jelas memiliki kemampuan bersandiwara yang baik. Bukan berarti dia ahli, namun Chikage dapat merasakan bahwa dia sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Tamu itu memang sempat mematung saat melihat Sakuya, akan tetapi kemudian dia masuk dengan santai setelah dipersilakan, lalu langsung menanyakan keadaan Kumon.

“Aku baik-baik saja sekarang! Berkat Sakuya-san…, aku…, aku bisa melewati semuanya! Kamu harus berkenalan dengannya—maksudku, tentu tidak masalah jika kamu tidak menyebutkan namamu...,”

Tamu itu tersenyum dan membuka tudungnya perlahan. “Tidak apa, Kyuu-chan. Santai saja soal itu.”

Chikage yang memperhatikan seluruh kejadian itu mengamati dengan jeli. Sepertinya sosok yang sebenarnya dari tamu itu tidak begitu familiar di daerah ini meski masih termasuk dalam ibu kota. Entah kenapa, kehancuran itu terasa dekat jika Chikage melihat kejadian seperti ini.

Tamu berambut merah itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan Sakuya. Dia adalah Sang Raja. Lebih tepatnya, adik dari Sakuya. Dia mungkin menyadari warna matanya yang berbeda dengan Sakuya sehingga tidak terlihat terlalu gelisah.

“Jadi kamu yang menyembuhkan Kumon?” tanyanya basa-basi.

“A-ah…, bukan kok! Aku hanya mencari cara agar Kumon-kun bisa sembuh.” Jawab Sakuya.

Tamu itu kemudian berbalik, menghampiri Kumon dan berpamitan. “Maaf, kali ini aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Lain kali aku akan mengunjungimu lagi. Aku senang kamu sudah sembuh, Kyuu-chan!”

Dia keluar sambil menggandeng Sakuya, memandunya ke tempat yang sepi. Chikage mengikuti mereka setelah mengetahui bahwa tamu itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda penolakan. Lelaki berkacamata itu kemudian melihat sekitar, sepertinya tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Tamu itu benar-benar memaksakan diri untuk kemari sendirian.

“Namaku Taichi. Kamu tahu nama itu, kan?” ucapnya tegas meski dengan suara yang pelan. Dia membuka tudungnya dan melepas sambungan rambutnya.

Taichi, Sang Raja.

“Mohon maafkan kelancangan hamba, Yang Mulia.” Balas Sakuya sambil menghormat, diikuti dengan Chikage.

“Sedari tadi aku penasaran dengan wujudmu yang mirip denganku itu, padahal aku anak tunggal. Warna matamu juga berbeda. Siapa kamu sebenarnya?” tanya Taichi antusias.

Sakuya sedikit terkejut. Dia tidak pernah diberitahu bahwa Taichi tidak tahu dia punya kembaran. Untungnya, Chikage pernah mengajari tentang tanggapan apa saja jika Sakuya tiba-tiba bertemu Taichi. “Saya Sakuya, berasal dari panti asuhan diluar ibu kota. Saya kemari karena ingin memperbaiki hidup saya setelah keluar dari tempat itu.”

Jawaban yang tidak mengandung kebohongan itulah yang disiapkan Chikage. Lelaki itu tahu Sakuya sulit sekali untuk berbohong. “Saya Chikage, sesama perantau seperti Sakuya. Bisa dibilang, saya sudah seperti penjaganya,” lelaki itu tertawa ringan. “karena anak ini sangat polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa soal ibu kota.”

Taichi tersenyum lebar. “Mungkin ini hanya takdir? Habisnya, wajahmu mirip sekali denganku.”

Sakuya ikut tersenyum.

“Mulai hari ini, tinggallah bersamaku di istana! Aku yakin akan ada banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu di kerajaan ini!” ajak Taichi antusias sambil memegang tangan kembarannya itu.

“Tentu semua orang di kerajaan ini akan membutuhkan dia, Yang Mulia.” Batin Chikage.

Sakuya kemudian melirik Chikage, bingung apakah ia diperbolehkan ikut atau tidak. Chikage membuat gerakan untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa jika tidak ikut. Toh nantinya dia juga akan dipanggil ke balai Violet dan tetap melindungi Sakuya. Laki-laki berkacamata itu pernah berkata bahwa dia pandai dalam penyamaran.

Taichi melihat gestur itu. “Chikage boleh ikut juga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya belum melakukan pengecekan ulang pada chapter ini, maka dari itu sangat mungkin akan terjadi perubahan sedikit di kemudian hari, yang tentu saja tidak akan mengubah plot atau detail cerita.


	4. Penasihat Kerajaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuya dan Chikage diperbolehkan untuk tinggal di istana atas izin sang Raja, namun pertentangan yang terjadi.

“Di istana, rasanya semua orang berbohong padaku. Aku Raja, tapi tidak diperbolehkan keluar selain pada acara penting. Mereka juga menghalangiku untuk mengurus banyak hal soal pemerintahan, bersikeras agar mereka saja yang mengurusnya. Mereka merasa jauh lebih superior dariku, memandang rendah seorang raja muda sepertiku. Selain itu, aku yakin mereka menyembunyikan banyak hal, makanya aku sering diam-diam keluar seperti ini untuk menyelidikinya,”

Taichi mengoceh banyak hal soal kegelisahannya pada jabatan yang ia emban sekarang. Sakuya dan Chikage hanya bisa menanggapi secukupnya begitu menyadari bahwa “kehancuran” itu mulai terasa. Keadaan kerajaan tidak begitu baik akhir-akhir ini, rupanya karena masalah internal di istana. Taichi mungkin telah putus asa sehingga mempercayai orang asing seperti mereka berdua hanya karena telah menolong Kumon, tapi Sakuya lega adiknya memilih untuk percaya kepadanya. Mungkin saja dia tanpa sadar merasakan hubungan darah antara mereka? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Taichi beranggapan bahwa Sakuya dapat menyelesaikan masalah yang sedang tersebar luas dalam kerajaan. Banyak orang sakit, namun bukan penyakit yang dapat disembuhkan dengan obat dari tabib begitu saja, seperti halnya Kumon. Tabib bahkan akan mengatakan bahwa kondisi fisik mereka sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Saat ini, tidak ada yang tahu akar dari penyakit semacam itu.

Chikage menghela napas, berbisik pada Sakuya saat Taichi berada di depan mereka, menyiapkan penampilan untuk masuk istana. “Sakuya, sepertinya ‘kehancuran’ kali ini berkaitan dengan memburuknya mental masyarakat. Seseorang di istana pasti menekan banyak dari mereka.”

Sakuya menahan napas. Itu hal yang sangat buruk untuk dilakukan bangsawan yang menganggap diri mereka bermartabat. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan? Bukankah dengan cara ini justru akan mempersulit mereka jika berhasil menghancurkan keluarga Sakura dan merebut tahta?

Beberapa orang menatap tajam pada Sakuya dan Chikage ketika mereka memasuki area istana dengan mengikuti di belakang sang Raja. Taichi membalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah sengit. Bangsawan-bangsawan tersebut kemudian berjengit dan pura-pura melakukan hal lain.

“Mohon maafkan aku yang tidak bisa memberi sambutan yang baik bagi kalian.” Kata Taichi pelan sambil menghela napas dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju bangunan istana.

Sakuya mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum. “Jangan dipikirkan, Yang Mulia. Kami pendatang baru, wajar jika keadaan menjadi seperti ini.”

Sementara itu Chikage bersiaga di dekat kedua saudara itu.

***

“Apa-apaan ini, Yang Mulia? Kenapa Anda membawa seorang jelata masuk istana? Apa Anda tidak ada pikiran bahwa mereka akan mencelakai Anda?”

Suara menggelegar yang penuh kemarahan itu berasal dari mulut Reni, paman Taichi, sekaligus penasihat Raja. Taichi sudah lelah dengan seluruh tindakan orang itu. Dia menobatkan diri sendiri sebagai penasihat raja begitu raja terdahulu meninggal diikuti dengan menghilangnya sang tangan kanan raja. Ia berasumsi bahwa penobatan itu perlu karena Taichi kala itu belum dewasa.

“Paman, yang seperti itu tidak akan terjadi. Paman akan selalu ada dan melindungiku, ‘kan?” sindir Taichi. Kemarin mungkin dia belum berani untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi melihat Sakuya rasanya dia seperti memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk melawan orang-orang yang melangkahi kekuasaannya.

Reni berjengit. “Yang Mulia, saya tidak sekuat itu—“

“Cukup.”

Taichi kemudian segera meninggalkan pamannya untuk mengantarkan Sakuya dan Chikage menuju kamar mereka. Itaru pernah mengatakan pada Chikage bahwa Reni mungkin saja memiliki kemampuan mencium aroma bunga juga, bahkan lebih kuat, jadi lelaki berkacamata itu terus berada di dekat Sakuya untuk mencegah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Satu hal yang pasti, lelaki bernama Reni itu terus memandangi Sakuya dan Chikage seperti mencari asal dari sesuatu yang ia rasakan berasal dari salah satu dari mereka berdua. Lelaki berkacamata itu yakin Reni tidak pernah melihat dirinya karena posisinya begitu minor di tempat ini. Mungkin lelaki berambut panjang itu cukup kebingungan karena dua orang yang ia anggap jelata ternyata menyimpan sesuatu yang tidak bisa dia ungkap segera. Dia sudah pasti curiga dengan penampilan Sakuya yang mirip dengan Taichi. Apa dia dalang dibalik semua konspirasi ini?

Chikage memohon pada Taichi untuk diberikan satu kamar berdua dengan Sakuya dan tidak memberikan mereka penjaga sama sekali. Chikage cukup yakin dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Sejauh ini dia berhasil melindungi Itaru yang merupakan anggota dari keluarga Violet yang berurusan dengan pertahanan gerbang timur sendirian, tanpa diketahui oleh anggota keluarga Violet lainnya. Ia yakin latihan dengan kakaknya selama ini akan sangat berguna.

Tepat tengah malam, terdengar suara jendela diketuk.

“Sakuya…, ada?”

Chikage yang menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba memperkirakan apakah ada orang lain selain mereka bertiga di sekitar tempat itu. Setelah memastikan segalanya aman, Chikage membuka jendela perlahan dan membiarkan orang itu masuk tanpa suara yang berarti, kemudian perlahan menutup jendelanya kembali. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak membangunkan Sakuya.

“Chikage, aku perlu bicara dengan Sakuya.” Katanya serius sambil memandang lurus pada Chikage. Lelaki berkacamata itu bergeming.

“Katakan saja padaku, Misumi. Aku tidak akan berkhianat pada Sakuya.” Balas Chikage yang sepertinya telah sedikit memahami apa yang akan Misumi katakan.

Misumi terlihat sangat ragu mendengar itu. Dia mengetahui sesuatu yang berbeda ada pada diri Chikage, namun tidak seorangpun menyadarinya. “Chikage, tolong lindungi Sakuya. Chikage juga hati-hati.”

Chikage mengangguk dan melempar tatapan yakin. “Serahkan padaku.”

Misumi kembali menatap Sakuya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, kemudian segera membuka jendela. “Jika Chikage gagal, aku yang akan menggantikan.”

Anak itu melompat keluar dan menghilang dalam gelapnya malam. Chikage menghela napas. Misumi pasti memiliki kemampuan untuk mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak terlihat, namun berbeda dengan Itaru. Dari awal anak itu tidak mengendus aroma bunga, tapi dia seperti dapat mengetahui hal lain selain itu. Lagipula, apa pula yang akan menimpa mereka hingga Misumi perlu datang jauh-jauh untuk memperingatkan mereka berdua dan mengorbankan keselamatannya di lingkungan istana?

***

“Aku mempersiapkan Sakuya untuk menggantikan posisi paman.” Kata Taichi tegas.

Reni tetap terlihat angkuh. “Apa Yang Mulia pikir dia bisa menjalankan tugas saya? Dia bahkan tidak mendapat didikan kebangsawanan, bukan?”

“Aku yakin Sakuya dapat mengatasi krisis saat ini lebih baik dari paman.”

“Yang Mulia, saya akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak Yang Mulia ketahui, sebagai orang yang hidup bersama ayah anda, dan juga sebagai orang yang dapat…,” Reni menyeringai. “mencium aroma bunga.”

“…apa maksud paman?”


	5. Pohon Pelindung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi memperkenalkan pohon pelindungnya pada Chikage dan mengatakan beberapa keresahannya. Taichi ternyata sedang dalam pengaruh Reni, apakah Chikage berhasil membebaskannya?

“Chikage-_san_, boleh ikut aku sebentar?”

Sang raja memanggil Chikage yang sedang berada di kamarnya bersama Sakuya. Pria berkacamata itu kemudian mengingat kata-kata Misumi malam itu. Dengan situasi seperti ini, dia akan berpisah dengan Sakuya, dan tidak ada yang bisa menjamin keamanan pewaris sah keluarga Sakura itu.

“Yang Mulia tidak memanggil Sakuya juga?” tanya Chikage berlagak santai. Taichi hanya menatap Sakuya sebentar lalu menggeleng.

Pemilik tatapan yang polos itu apakah benar-benar akan menikamnya seperti yang dikatakan Reni? pikir Taichi.

Chikage memberi hormat sebentar kepada Taichi lalu beranjak sebentar menuju Sakuya. Ia dengan hati-hati memberikan kertas kecil kepada anak itu dan kemudian menepuk pundaknya. Sakuya hanya mengikuti sandiwara itu dengan kaku, mencoba tersenyum dan ikut membungkuk pada sang raja.

_Jika sesuatu terjadi dan aku tidak ada disamping Anda, cobalah bertahan. Anda diberkahi kemampuan bertahan hidup yang besar dari aroma bunga sakura, gunakan itu sebaik mungkin. Larilah ke tempat Tuanku atau balai bunga. Jika tetap tidak bisa, larilah ke gerbang tempat Anda masuk dahulu. Saya akan menunggu disana. Mohon jangan percayai sembarang orang. Misumi mungkin akan menemani Anda di tengah jalan. Mohon jangan lengah._

Tulisan yang cukup panjang untuk ditulis pada kertas sekecil itu. Sakuya yang sudah memastikan bahwa Taichi dan Chikage sudah berada jauh, cepat-cepat membakar kertas tersebut di atas lilin yang berada paling dekat dengan posisinya. Chikage pernah mengajarinya hal tersebut.

“Apa yang sedang Anda lakukan?” sebuah suara berbisik di telinga Sakuya, dan saat anak itu berpaling, terlihat sosok tinggi besar denga rambut panjang. Sang penasihat kerajaan menangkap basah dirinya, tapi beruntung kertas itu sudah habis di makan api. Meski demikian, Sakuya tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa panik pada wajahnya.

“A-ada perlu apa Tuan kemari?”

***

Taichi membawa Chikage ke taman terdekat dan mengajaknya duduk, tapi Chikage menolak. Sang raja menatap lekat-lekat pohon yang ada di depannya. Chikage hanya menunggu dengan sabar, karena ia tahu pohon tersebut adalah pohon yang spesial bagi keluarga Sakura. Musim semi sudah berjalan sedikit lama, tapi pohon ini masih mengeluarkan bau bunga sakura yang kuat. Kabarnya, pohon ini ditanam di dekat para pewaris keluarga Sakura yang belum naik tahta untuk melindungi mereka dari kudeta oleh mereka yang dapat mencium aroma bunga. Sudah menjadi adat bagi mereka untuk tidak memperkenalkan sosok pewaris hingga sudah saatnya tahta berpindah tangan.

“Chikage-_san_, katanya pohon ini ditanam tepat setelah aku lahir. Dia sudah seperti satu-satunya pelindungku sejak Ayah tiada.” Kata Taichi basa-basi. Chikage merasa janggal. Apa pohon yang sebelumnya mati dan harus diganti? Tidak mungkin ada yang berani menebang pohon sakura dalam lingkungan istana.

“Selama Anda mengizinkan saya tetap melindungi Sakuya, saya tidak keberatan untuk melindungi Yang Mulia juga.” Kata Chikage. Pria berkacamata itu tahu bahwa Taichi hanya seorang korban, dan untuk beberapa hal, mereka mirip. Chikage juga ingin melindungi anak itu.

Taichi terlihat menghiraukan kata-kata Chikage. “Ngomong-ngomong, aku belakangan paham jika kehadiran pohon ini bukan untuk melindungiku.”

Chikage tidak ingin berspekulasi macam-macam. “Bagaimana bisa, Yang Mulia?”

Taichi diam sebentar. “Chikage-_san_ bukan orang biasa, kan? Kamu punya aroma bunga, _kan_?”

Chikage terdiam. “Setengah benar, Yang Mulia. Tapi keluarga saya sudah musnah. Saya satu-satunya penyintas, tapi saya tidak berniat untuk membangun keluarga dengan aroma baru yang saya dapat. Karena itulah saya bukan lagi seorang bangsawan.” Jawab Chikage terus terang. Tidak ada gunanya berbohong pada Taichi. Dengan ini, Chikage tahu bahwa Reni merencanakan sesuatu lewat Taichi. Saat ini pria itu hanya bisa berharap bahwa Taichi tidak jatuh lebih dalam pada jebakan Reni, juga Sakuya baik-baik saja dan Misumi akan datang membantunya.

Taichi tidak mengetahui tentang munculnya aroma baru maupun kehancuran keluarga karena tidak dipimpin oleh pewaris sah. Tidak ada yang memberitahunya. Semua orang mengira Taichi adalah pemilik aroma bunga sakura saat ini. Hanya Reni dan Itaru yang mengetahui kebenarannya. Sayangnya, dia tidak berniat untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

“Hmm…, begitu? Jika Sakuya ingin Chikage-_san _membunuhku, apa Chikage-_san _akan mengabulkannya?” tanya Taichi pelan.

Chikage menghela napas setelah menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan ini. “Sakuya tidak akan meminta hal seperti itu, Yang Mulia.”

“Chikage-_san_, katakan…, apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika aku tidak memiliki aroma bunga sakura?”

Chikage berpindah posisi untuk dapat menatap Taichi langsung pada matanya. “Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Yang Mulia.”

“Kalau begitu, apa aku bisa mendapatkan aroma itu?”

Chikage menghela napas dan menatap Taichi lekat. “Yang Mulia bisa mendapat aroma baru, tapi selain bunga sakura, itupun jika Yang Mulia berhasil melawan saya. Yang Mulia, tolong pikirkan sekali lagi. Selama ini Yang Mulia tahu bahwa penasihat Anda sudah menipu berkali-kali, bukan? Tolong percaya pada saya dan Sakuya.”

Taichi mengepalkan tangannya dan berdiri dari bangku taman. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, lalu kembali menatap pohon sakura itu lekat-lekat. Taichi kemudian membungkuk, dan bersamaan dengan itu sebuah benda tajam melesat cepat ke arah Chikage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebenarnya sampai sini sudah banyak side story (Fiore Famiglia, jika anda ingin membacanya, yaitu di part 2 dari series ini) yang tercipta, dan kedepannya tidak akan terlalu banyak menciptakan side story dan alurnya juga akan jauh lebih lambat (saya bahkan belum jauh membuat timelinenya, atau saya hanya lupa? haha). Saya berpikir apakah sebaiknya terus fokus pada cerita utama ini atau melanjutkan side story terlebih dahulu? Silakan beri komentar jika berkenan ^^
> 
> Ah, pada tanggal 16 lalu, series ini resmi sudah berjalan selama 1 tahun, terima kasih banyak untuk seluruh pembaca yang masih mengikuti hingga saat ini. Banyak hal terjadi sehingga dalam waktu satu tahun, saya hanya bisa menghasilkan 5 chapter dan bekerja sendiri mulai dari chapter 4 kemarin, namun perlahan tapi pasti, series ini akan terus berlanjut. Mohon dukungannya! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> -Co-writer: @akifidaa (twitter)  
-Proofreaders: @kale_doskop (twitter) dan @Baka_Mugi (twitter)  
-Anda ingin berpartisipasi dalam AU ini dalam bentuk apapun? Silakan hubungi @AkaRin_Na di twitter  



End file.
